<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[于桑]妮美雅的启示 by illumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440036">[于桑]妮美雅的启示</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumi/pseuds/illumi'>illumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>His Heel of Achilles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumi/pseuds/illumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“我做了一个梦。”精灵嗫嚅着，“一个……违背誓言的梦。”<br/>“什么违背誓言？”桑克瑞德不解。<br/>“我违背了……在十二神面前许下的誓言。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>His Heel of Achilles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[于桑]妮美雅的启示</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>前些天回想起主线里的一个选项，当时选了也没多想，但后来偶然看了别个选项的视频，心里就有就一丢丢难过。<br/>不知有没有人猜得出。<br/>姑且化为于桑抒发一下吧。我还真是蛮喜欢这个组合的。<br/>时间点是探索奇坦那神影洞之前。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>桑克瑞德一向起的很早。</p><p>这不仅是出于他多年来的习惯，也是因为他似乎是个没福气享受睡眠的人。甚至有那么一段时间，睡觉对他来说与其是不让自己死掉的生理需要，不如说是一种折磨。</p><p>他很在意自己要时刻保持清醒。尽管这在被灵光卫控制下的世界格外困难——毕竟连白天黑夜都分不清楚，人的生物钟也成了可有可无的东西。</p><p>但是，拉凯提卡大森林的参天巨树所带来的阴影，以及蛇形枝那宁静如潭水一般深沉的信仰，似乎弥补了他所缺失的放松。在这里的几日，尽管不过是和衣席地而卧，若是能在“天亮”的时间之前成功的小睡一会儿，倒成为了让他最为惬意的事情。更不用说，醒来的早还能够看到某个精灵沉静的睡颜——这一直是他很享受的事情，或者说，这是他觉得睡眠能够带给他的最大奖赏。</p><p>但今天却让又是早早醒来的桑克瑞德扑了个空。</p><p>他眨了眨眼睛，坐在他们睡卧的席上愣了一会儿。</p><p>身边没有人，摸了摸那空下来的地方，凉的。</p><p>其他人并不在离他们很近的地方，而自己也常常是等别人都睡了再悄悄摸到精灵的身边躺下。眼下，这片小小的角落只有他一个人。</p><p> </p><p>存放资料的洞穴深处，只有一支小小烛光陪伴着的坐在桌前的于里昂热，全然没有注意到身后有人在靠近。</p><p>当然，以桑克瑞德潜行的身手，他也绝无机会早早发现这一点，更何况此时，他的注意力全部都集中在了桌上的三位一体式牌面上。</p><p>永昼虽然让人无法直接观测星象所透露的信息，但占星者依旧可以凭借神秘的知识推演出命运的指示。而此刻，自己在试图解读的正是那或许被自己所忽略了的心迹，已经通过梦境给他传递出些许的提示，让他迫切的想要获得答案。</p><p>左侧的“过去”先姑且不论，居中是太阳神之衡逆位，纳尔札尔的出现似乎透露了“现在”我潜藏于心底的秘密，而右侧的“未来”呈现了逆位河流神之瓶，那么，妮美雅所给出的预言是……命运终将以我无法窥见的方式揭示答案……么？</p><p>这样的结果让于里昂热深深的吸了一口气。</p><p>一只手从身后揽住他的肩膀，让全神贯注的于里昂热一惊。他很快意识到这个人是谁，虽说放下了戒备，但那些从昨夜的梦中开始便萦绕在他心头的思绪仍旧让他脸颊开始发烫。</p><p>他知道那个人不可能窥见他的梦境，若是他开口相问，自己恐怕也只会实言相告，隐瞒不得半分，但想到这样的结果，他就越发觉得不知该如何开口或作何反应，只好任由桑克瑞德搂着他的肩，被垂下的白色短发半遮住的脸几乎伸到了他的更前面，一副要奋力看出纸牌含义的样子。</p><p>但他显然很快就放弃了。那原本也不是桑克瑞德关注的重点。</p><p>他感觉到了精灵僵硬的姿态，暗自好笑，索性伸出两只手把于里昂热的头发使劲揉揉乱，然后对自己的作品十分满意似的又轻轻拍了拍对方显现出浅浅绯色的面颊。</p><p>“桑克瑞德。”精灵叹了口气，尽量不带任何语气的对那人如此的问候方式予以回应。</p><p>桑克瑞德盯着于里昂热的眼睛，那对原本浅蜜色的眸子在昏暗的室内变得更深更暗。</p><p>“你怎么了？”他知道于里昂热不会认真和他生气，虽然自己有点想笑，但还是以严肃的表情对精灵发问。</p><p>但对方却仿佛被针刺了一般迅速移开了目光。</p><p>于是，桑克瑞德也叹了口气，屈下一只膝盖，在精灵的面前半蹲了下来，换个角度仰头看坐在那儿垂下目光默不作声的精灵，让他躲无可躲。</p><p>“告诉我。”</p><p>没有回答。</p><p>“于里昂热。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>终于，像是无法拒绝这个命令般的口吻，精灵嗫嚅着，“我……做了一个梦。”</p><p>“一个梦。”人类重复着精灵的话。潜台词是，然后呢？</p><p>“一个梦。”精灵仿佛在自言自语，“一个……违背誓言的梦。”</p><p>“什么违背誓言？”桑克瑞德不解。</p><p>“我违背了……在十二神面前许下的誓言。”</p><p>“十二神……十二神？”桑克瑞德瞪大了眼睛，“你是说——永结同心么？”</p><p>“——在梦里，是的。”于里昂热点了点头。</p><p>“嗯……有意思。”呆了半晌，桑克瑞德说道。</p><p>你和谁烙印了？几乎要脱口而出的话并没有问出口。他知道自己似乎有一点什么想法，但也许这并不是这个梦的要点。再说——一个梦而已，何必那么在意。</p><p>于是他便把这一句说了出来。</p><p>“一个梦而已。”</p><p>“是的，或许……我不必为此介怀。”</p><p>于里昂热点了点头，两只手交握着，手肘支在打开的膝盖上，仰起头来闭上了眼睛。</p><p>桑克瑞德缓缓直起身来，依旧站在精灵的面前。</p><p>“我和……什么人见了面，那是一个我从未谋面的陌生人，不，那人甚至没有面孔……”于里昂热似乎再次因对梦的回忆而陷入了痛苦，“只是在见到这个身影的一瞬间，我意识到，我做了一些事，让我背叛了曾经与我结下羁绊与誓言的那个人，这个誓言本应是我一生的坚守……”</p><p>精灵缓缓睁开了眼睛，看着自己面前的男人，嘴角带着苦笑。</p><p>“……梦中的天空变得昏暗——既不漆黑，也没有星光，只有浑浊的暗色压迫着我的胸口，让我无法呼吸。然后我便醒来了，我所感受到的一切也仿佛从梦中溢散出来，将我困于此刻的羞愧与自责……”</p><p>“你……”桑克瑞德在脑内搜索不出合适的语言，“你太累了。白天思虑过重，晚上也不好好睡，总是想这些有的没的。”</p><p>“……是啊，你说的……没错。”精灵久久才吐出这几个字来。</p><p>又是苦笑，真的，比哭还难看。桑克瑞德想。</p><p> </p><p>他了解于里昂热的性格。虽说对方偶尔会说自己爱钻牛角尖，但其实他才是时时都想着万事周全的那一个，不仅顾及着每一个人的感受，更对自己有着超乎寻常的要求，没有充分的准备绝不轻易贸然行动。所以，当这个内向而又有几分自负的精灵觉得自己还没有准备好的时候，施加于自己身上的压力甚至会成为他内疚的源泉。</p><p>他也感觉到了，于里昂热在谋划或准备着什么。雅·修特拉也似有若无的和英雄阁下提起过一次，被他无意间听到。但他们都仍然信任着于里昂热。因为对这样一个无私到对自己近乎苛责的人，桑克瑞德觉得自己能做的就是毫无保留的信任，以及力所能及的安抚。</p><p>更何况，他或许能比别人带给这个精灵多一点的抚慰。</p><p>毕竟自己跟他……不，也并没有什么。</p><p>除了肉体关系，他们从未谈起过任何与彼此感情相关的话题。于里昂热对他始终都很坦率，在对其他人始终以礼节态度对待的同时，却唯独能够对他不吝于表达重逢的喜悦，失去的伤痛，性爱的快感和时而对释放情欲的渴求。起初，这样的于里昂热让他觉得轻松，自在，但时间久了，他发现自己会偶尔因这样的关系生发出一丝困惑。</p><p>他觉得自己想要从那个人那里得到更多。</p><p>他知道，于里昂热说得对，自己就是一个爱钻牛角尖的人。他数次想把这种困惑想清楚，但越想仿佛心口就越觉得憋闷，于是他选择了最为简单的逃避方式——让自己保持忙碌，没有时间去想。</p><p>可能现在也是如此。</p><p>自己主动要求去侦察，巡夜，护卫，支援，甚至很多时候，是于里昂热在他让自己去忙各种事物的时候照顾着敏菲利亚，教授她必需的知识，试图打开她的心结……</p><p>这样一来，自己也被他照顾了。而且心中真正拧着结打不开的，不正是自己么……</p><p>自己除了一而再再而三的，无休无止的向他索取，反过来，又为他做了什么呢？</p><p>这内心中赫然明了的事实令桑克瑞德恍然大悟。</p><p>自己所能给予眼前的这个精灵的，也许永远都无法比他给予自己的更多，因为他对自己是如此的……</p><p> </p><p>“我想……再想一想。”精灵转回到桌前，又去注视那牌面。</p><p>桑克瑞德无法忍受他这苦涩的语调，一把扳过精灵宽阔的肩膀，用力将他搂进自己的怀里。</p><p>于里昂热的头被紧实的双臂牢牢扣住，依旧坐在那里的他的脸也紧紧贴在了男人的胸膛。心脏跳动的声音震击着他的鼓膜，那声音所传递出的生命力让他陷入了深深的陶醉。他放弃了挣脱——或许一开始就没想，更借势靠在桑克瑞德的胸口，任由那人再次揉搡着自己的头发，并犹豫着，缓缓张开双手，回应了这个突如其来的拥抱。</p><p>“于里昂热，你是最优秀的萨雷安贤者，强大的魔法师，无所不通的博学者……你不需要为任何不存在——甚至存在的人感到愧疚。你审慎的做出每一个选择，每一个都包含着自我牺牲的决心，你也曾经承受过最亲近战友的质疑，为最决绝的选择保守了秘密。你不仅无愧于我，也无愧于任何人。”</p><p>桑克瑞德的声音仿佛经有他的胸膛直接传进了于里昂热的耳朵，每字每句如同雕金锤一般敲击着他的心房。</p><p>“……即使只是在梦里能和你结下誓言，这个人也一定是个幸运的家伙。”</p><p>如同电光划过眼前，于里昂热的肩膀忽然剧烈的一抖。他诧异的仰起头，从温暖的怀抱中看着桑克瑞德正温柔地注视着他的眼睛。</p><p>“桑克瑞德！你……猜到了么？”</p><p>看到雪色头发的男人微微摇了摇头，于里昂热仿佛松了一口气，与此同时心头也浮起莫可名状的一缕失落。</p><p>仿佛注意到了这一点的人类男子用手指轻柔地理着精灵垂在脑后的发丝，再度将他深深的拥在自己的怀中。</p><p>“……我没有去猜。我只是……”</p><p>我只是害怕自己会去期待什么。</p><p>于里昂热，真正害怕会违背誓言的人，是我。</p><p>因为我比你更固执，更迟钝。我的鲁莽、暴躁与不计后果，都会让和我有关系的人受到伤害。</p><p>如果我们只是像现在这样，我们便不用给对方任何承诺。</p><p>无法说出这些话的桑克瑞德，摩挲着精灵柔软的头发。他感觉到于里昂热也在轻轻地蹭着他的胸口，缓缓的低语着。</p><p>“……我从梦中醒来的时候，甚至没有办法面对睡着的你……”</p><p>“傻瓜，所以你就逃了么？”</p><p>意外的，他被于里昂热抓住了领口，不得不俯下身子，靠近他的脸。他觉得那精灵的眼睛亮亮的，眼眶湿润着，呼吸灼热如火焰的魔法，抓着自己衣服的手则在微微的颤抖。</p><p>于是，桑克瑞德给了他想要的。</p><p>他捧住于里昂热的脸，在那微张的薄唇上覆下一个又一个的亲吻。</p><p> </p><p>在这缠绵不绝的吻中，不断升温的情欲渐渐令人浑然忘我，警觉的人忘记了戒备，严谨的人也放松了神思。</p><p>直到一声刻意的咳嗽响起，过于陶醉其中的两人才注意到，入口站着的雅·修特拉。</p><p>“你们两个，又在这里偷偷摸摸的。”</p><p>腔调里既没有吃惊也没有怒气，只有白金色的瞳仁仿佛在暗室中闪着光。随即，她便转身走了出去，丢下一句给还搂在一起呆住了的两人。</p><p>“反正我看不见。不过不早了，大家可要起来了哦。”</p><p>桑克瑞德松了口气，对变成了扑克脸的于里昂热做了个鬼脸，凑近他尖尖的耳朵。</p><p> “现在好像没时间做这个了……晚上我再补偿你。”</p><p>男人把精灵“嗖”的变红了的耳朵尖看作是默许，理了理衣领快步走了出去，留下于里昂热一个人，闭上了眼睛轻轻的叹息。</p><p>继而他摇了摇头，仿佛要忘记什么似的，收起散落的卡牌后心想，或许自己应该期盼，夜晚早点降临。</p><p> </p><p>完</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>（当晚）<br/>合着双眼却一直未让自己真正入睡的于里昂热，终于等到从身后伸过来的一只手，搭在了他侧卧身躯的腰上，手的主人则一直吻着他的脖颈，让他觉得痒痒的。<br/>桑：喂，你说有没有这种可能啊……<br/>于：？<br/>桑：你在梦里觉得无法呼吸，是因为当时我的胳膊压在你胸口上了……（小小声<br/>于：……！！</p><p>小剧场结束。<br/>谢谢阅读。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>